


Putting on a Show

by fleurlb



Category: Nashville - Fandom
Genre: yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/gifts).



When Will scanned the front row, a muscled blonde wearing a black cowboy hat caught his eye. He tilted his body toward the guy's girlfriend, allowing only his eyes to move back to the guy.

His heart beat faster, adrenalin and hormones surging. But under the river, he could also feel the cross-currents of shame. He wished he could be out like Brent, be out with Brent.

But he had too much to lose. He'd worked too hard, sacrificed too much, to indulge these feelings now. Instead, he hoisted his guitar higher and put on a show for his fans.


End file.
